mindfudgemythologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Stewe, The God of Confusion (Main Universe)
Stewe (His name is somewhat pronounced as "styoo") is the current God of Confusion in the religion of Confustianity. He is the sworn enemy of the mighty Heroes The Human, E-Dam and steve/Moziz. He was formerly the God of Turtles until his body was sent to The Land of Confusion. His favorite pastime is making everything confusing and he hates when things make sense. Nobody really knows what Stewe wants but he try's everything (including stealing a math class and murdering the entire population of down town Egypt) to get it. His Theme Song is an Orchestra Cover of the Genesis song Land of Confusion. Biography Early life The God of Turtles Born during the birth of the universe, Stewe was the god of turtles and the proud son of The God of Gods, and was the brother of The God of everything except turtles, Confusion and other gods. Together they made what they called "The Natural Order" witch is now known to people as "Everything." During 1986 Stewe Feel in love with the Hit song “Land of Confustion” by Gensis. He listened to this one song so many times in a finite period that it broke the Space-Time Continuum witch created a worm hole that sucked him up to ''The Land of Confusion'', where from his point of view he was stuck there for merely a few minutes but to the rest of the world was more than two decades Back in the Main Universe. During his absent a small cult formed around him. Lead by the extraterrestrial Kit Kat, and members included Durgsley, Finning Twat, Custard Man and Posh Bastard McFinnigan. In 2010 this cult opened a Space-Time wormhole to The Land of Confusion, freeing Stewe. Whilst leaving the land, Stewes Cells absorbed the confusion energy, making him lose his turtle DNA, replacing it with that's world interpretation. This in effect made a tank full of confusion hit the main universe. Suddenly Stewe has always been in the main universe, and he had a religion based around him that existed since the Cavemen. Many people around the world remembered things that didn't make sense, like having two or more backstories but more importantly, Stewe was no longer A turtle God, He is now... The God of Confusion. The Time of Stewe, had come! The God of Confusion First Incounter with the Human When the Human, A crime fighting vigilante was living remotely on the small inland of Christmas. Stewe appeared in front of him in the size of a large skyscraper. He shouted at the strange Human with ambition. "Goodbye There, Well isn't it to hu man! Getting revenge on your Turtle I see" They talked as if they been best firend for life, despite just meeting. That was until the Human worked out that Stewe wanted to destroy all resemblance of sense in the universe and to Kill everyone he had loved before. This made them bitter enemies for life. Powers and Abilities Powers * Confusion – bends the laws of physics to fit him. * Confusion Charge – Gains more power when people are confused. * Molecular Manpulation – Ability to mentally manipulate the molecules of objects and/or one’s self on a molecular leve. * Mass Manipulation – The ability to change the size of anything. * Invisible Touch – Makes an Invisible creature appears behind his enemy that touches them. There mind is then transported to a dark room where they see themselves falling for 5 seconds before everything goes back to normal. * Supper’s Ready - Can tranform into a sticker with the words “Protect the Huham” on it with the "Ham" Part slightly riped off. * Teleportation * Immortality Relationships Family * Father - Biological Ancestor * The God of Gods - Father * The God of everything except turtles, Confusion and other gods - Brother * Mew - Son Allies * Kit Kat - Follower * C0dename: FireSad - Follower * SiMon JUxtpoSiTion - Follower * Rick Dispapo - Follower * Sun - Follower * Devil Devil - Follower * Mark Mucus - Follower * Electric Powered Man - Follower * Platypus - Follower * Super King555 - Follower Enemies * The Flamboyent Pedo * The Human * E-Dam * Steve/Moziz Equipment Weapons * The Left Hand of Stewe - a nuclear warhead he obtained during his time in the land of confusion that is currently on his left arm. When it hits his target it explodes, it then restores itself and a bit of his enemies health as well. Stewe feels the pain when it erupts. Vehicles * The Stewemobile Model.01 - a Car that takes the form of a red and Green Ford Thunderbird, 'it has the Ability to travel to other universes and read minds. * '''The Light-Speed Engine Plane '- A boat that can teleport. Facilities (Information needed) Appearances In chronological order: * McEdam Test: Introducing Stewe (Short Animation) Trivia * His voice has been described as sounding like Terry Jones in the film "Help! I'm a Fish"' * Stewe is a huge Fan of Genesis and Madonna. * Although we see him as Green, he sees himself as a cream white color. * He has killed a total of 300,ooo,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 people. thought most of them were ants. * Stewe prefers coffee to tea. * Stewe like to say “Goodbye” when meeting someone and “hallo” when leaving. * 'The S.S.C''' theorised that stewe has Antisocial Personalty Distorter and General Adaptation Syndrome. Behind The Scenes * The character was created by: Adam Paul Boyes * Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Confustianity Category:Characters Created By Adam Boyes